Two of a Kind
by TheBlackJedi123
Summary: AndromedaFarscape crossover; When the Andromeda Ascendant and her crew are violently drawn-into another galaxy, questions are asked of a nearby Leviathan...
1. Close Encounters

PART 1

"So you're telling me that just one more of these wormholes will take us beyond the Skarrans' range?" Chiana asked brightly.  
"That's right, Pip." John answered, pushing a few of the panels in front of Pilot, trying to look busy. He'd been working for what seemed like days on getting them away from the Skarran trackers, whilst avoiding Peacekeeper patrols at the same time. It had taken it's toll on the rather bored crew of the Leviathan, and was beginning to show.  
"Thank frell. I'm getting sick of them." D'Argo grunted from behind him, appearing somewhat disgruntled by the whole situation of repeated wormhole jumps.  
"Just relax, D," John reassured, giving the Luxon a slap on the shoulder as he slipped past him and pushed another control in. "You'll still get your frequent flyer mileage, all adding up to that holiday in the Keys"  
"If only." D'Argo muttered. "I'll be in command when you're done fooling around." he turned on his heel and stalked back out through the entrance, leaving John and Chiana on their own with Pilot and a half-dozen buzzing DRDs. The Nebari cocked her head a little, staring intently at what John was doing as though it made any sense to her. He worked around her almost lethargic interests,  
pushing in a few more control columns.  
"Okay, Pilot, you and Moya set?" John checked, finally dropping back down to the floor.  
"Yes, Commander. Ready when you are." Pilot answered, touching several more panels with his outreached arms. "Prepare yourselves. Entering wormhole...now"  
John grasped Pilot's raised pulpit as the Leviathan shook violently for a moment, then reduced to a shuddering. They physically relaxed, the movement now tolerable after several previous wormhole transits. After a few seconds however, a loud wailing screech pierced the air,  
causing him to cringe and clamp his hands over his ears. Chiana looked down on him curiously.  
"What is that?" he shouted over the noise.  
"What's what?" she replied, clearly not hearing it.  
"Subsonic vibrations caused by some kind of energy vortex inside the wormhole's event horizon." Pilot answered, loud enough for him to hear. John winced as he unsuccessfully tried to peer over and get a better view of Pilot's controls. The pain caused by the shrieking reverberations was excruciating.  
"What? That's not possible..." he muttered.  
"Crichton! Get up here now!" Aeryn's voice broke through the receiver on John's jacket. Still trying to block-out the gnawing sound, he turned and stumbled off towards Command, Chiana following quickly after him.

"Rommie! What just happened?" Dylan Hunt demanded, supporting himself on the edge of one of the command deck's consoles.  
"You mean besides all the really freaky slipstream energy and my splitting headache?" Harper moaned from nearby. The image of Andromeda on the screen in front of them seemed to look around for a moment, before responding.  
"Some kind of energy vortex that nearly overloaded our Slipstream drives. I automatically dropped us out of slipstream to avoid it exploding."

"Just the usual then..." Bekka commented.  
"Damage?" Dylan inquired.  
"Moderate. I've lost engines, fire control, long-range sensors and several internal subsystems"  
she answered. "Dylan, I'm picking-up a ship nearby"  
"Let's see it." he nodded. On the viewer, a crackling image of a brown-coloured ship floated in space. It's front hull split off into three prongs that bent back towards themselves as they extended backward. It looked like no design Dylan had ever seen. "I don't recognise her"  
"Nor do I." Rommie's frown was one of suspicion more than anything. Being without her armaments, she felt like a wolf without it's teeth.  
"If they have a weapon that can pluck a ship out of slipstream..." Tyr started up from the entranceway, moving down to take the station over to Dylan's left.  
"Then we're in trouble." Dylan finished quietly. "Rommie, can you establish communication"  
"Not on any High Guard or other known frequency." her Avatar answered from the console behind him.  
"Reading a small craft emerging. Looks like some sort of small transport." the screen-Rommie announced "Armed?" he queried.  
"No, but I'm detecting several lifesigns on-board." she responded. Dylan's face seemed set for a moment.  
"A boarding action." Bekka commented, "Real friendly"  
"Not if I can help it." Dylan muttered.  
"Not much we can do. I don't have weapons or a means of escape." Rommie answered simply.  
"It's never easy." he sighed. "Let's go see who our guests are." turning and making sure he had his force-lance at his belt, Dylan started for the landing bay with most of the others in tow.

The transport craft was the same colour as the alien ship had been: brownish, and completely alien in design. It made Dylan immediately suspicious, especially when the Andromeda had been dragged out of slipstream and taken away his only means of escape. He nearly jumped as the ship's ramp slowly descended and a cluster of figures emerged. It took less than a second for both groups to have weapons raised and aimed at the opposing group.  
"Sebaceans..." John said quietly, seeing Dylan, Bekka, Rommie and Harper.  
"Can't be; this almost certainly isn't a Peacekeeper ship." Aeryn replied.  
"Maybe it's a trick." D'Argo suggested.  
"I'm not sure I follow." Dylan commented cautiously. "I don't know anything about any 'Sebaceans' or 'Peacekeepers'. We're human. Well...most of us." he shot a glance Rommie's way,  
before turning back to study the people in front of him; the intruders and interlopers who had yanked the Andromeda out of Slipstream.  
"Well you're sure not from Earth, buddy." John answered, his pulse pistol facing him.  
"Earth? What about it?" Dylan replied, his force-lance aimed directly back.  
"You know Earth?" John hesitated for the first time. If they knew Earth, then maybe they knew how to get him there. "Of course." Dylan eyed him suspiciously, the look returned by Crichton, equally as perplexed.  
"You're saying you're from Earth"  
"Got the T-shirt." John nodded slowly, not taking his eyes from Dylan's face. He looked Human.  
Sounded it, too. Maybe he smelled it.  
"John..." Aeryn started, but he held up a hand for her to wait.  
"What's goin' on here"  
"Why did you attack my ship?" Dylan demanded quickly, glancing at the other aliens.  
"What? You were the ones who pulled us out of a wormhole." D'Argo corrected.  
"That wasn't us." Rommie said. "Dylan...I don't recognise this species...or those..." she indicated the non-human-looking members of Moya's crew.  
"So...we're dealing with members of some long-dead alien races. Perhaps we should send them to join their ancestors..." Tyr commented. D'Argo gave a slight growl, though Tyr stared directly back at him, hardly fazed.  
"Easy..." Dylan muttered.  
"You trust 'em, boss? Cuz like, it's not like they look like the nice and pleasant type, with these things pointed at us." Harper commented. D'Argo gave a slight growl, but didn't stop his staring at Tyr.  
"You've got weapons on us, too." Aeryn commented.  
"No offense, beautiful, but I'm not the trusting type. No matter how good-looking the babe"  
Harper remarked. John's pistol shifted over to Harper.  
"Take it easy, shortstop." he warned.  
"Hey, the position of wise-cracking genius has been taken, thank you very much!" Harper protested, subconsciously sidling between Trance and Bekka.  
"Hold on. It seems fairly obvious that we're both equally as surprised by this situation as each other." Dylan interrupted, sensing that things were headed towards a confrontational outcome. "We didn't attack you. We were pulled here by some strange force as we hit slipstream"  
"Slipstream...?" John queried. Dylan took a breath, relaxing into something of a mediator's role.  
"Nevermind, look, the point is, neither of us did this. It just...happened." he looked directly at John. "My name is Dylan Hunt, Captain of the Andromeda Ascendant." John considered him,  
steadily beginning to trust. "Commander John Crichton. I'm an astronaut...from Earth..." Crichton answered. Both men extended arms, shaking hands. "And, uhh...sorry for the...you-know." he pushed Aeryn's pulse rifle down, and stepped in front of D'Argo to prevent him shooting Tyr between the eyes with his Qualta blade.  
"Quite alright." Dylan nodded. He was still slightly cautious, but it seemed quite clear that these people didn't have malicious intent. At least not all of them. "Welcome aboard..." 


	2. John, meet Dylan

PART 2

"So, what, you're from the future...?" John asked Dylan, following the Captain along the Andromeda's corridor on a rather vague tour.  
"I'm not sure." Dylan answered. "F what you've told me so far, it seems like we're from two very different places"  
"Very similar, too, from the sound of things." John replied. Dylan nodded, though didn't answer.  
He was referring to the violence and war that they'd seen taking place. They both knew what it was like to be hunted by malicious aliens, having little respite from the relentlessness of a treacherous universe. It was something that they had in common, at least. "You've got an idea of how to sort this thing out, right? I mean, we're pretty sure we ended-up in our own part of the galaxy; Pilot said that he recognised the surrounding star systems." John continued.  
"Pilot?" Dylan asked, not recognising the term in that context, "You mean your ship's navigator? I took it that you did most of that"  
"No...Pilot's the big blue alien with four arms that sits inside Moya and makes sure she runs properly." Crichton explained. Dylan gave him a quizzical look as he continued, "I just plot the wormholes. That's what everyone's after, anyway. All up here." he tapped his temple.  
"I'm sure Harper will be interested to hear what these wormholes are, and how they work"  
"Harper...he that shrimp who tried to chat-up Aeryn?" he indicated back over his shoulder at the following group, some of whom seemed deep in conversation. Dylan followed his point, then chuckled slightly.  
"Yes, that would be Mister Harper. Just try not to kill him, or you'll possibly have an upset Android on your case." he replied amiably.  
"Android?" John echoed. "Don't tell me you got Brent Spiner on this tub..." Dylan, not understanding the reference, simply replied,  
"Rommie is the 'Avatar' of the Andromeda. An android with the core personality of the ship's AI"  
"That chick's a robot?" John turned and looked back at the tailing Rommie, who simply regarded him casually. "Cool"  
"There are a lot of things on the Andromeda that might surprise you, especially given your current situation." Dylan added.  
"Yeah, we've seen some pretty weird and wonderful things too." John nodded, as though trying to match his nostaliga. Dylan gave a friendly knowing smile and led him into Command.

Not far behind, Aeryn had 'inserted' herself between Tyr and D'Argo to prevent them ripping one another's limbs off. Behind her, she'd noticed Harper following with a somewhat coy and boyish look in his lustful eyes.  
"So, where are you from?" she asked Tyr, attempting not to be friendly but to ascertain the man's motives. Eventually she'd end up fighting with him or against him, so it was far better to know more, she reasoned silently.  
"I am a Nietzchean of the Kodiak Pride, and my name is Tyr Anasazi." he glanced over at D'Argo. "You'd do well to remember that, considering how ever more likely it is that it will be the name of your eventual executioner"  
"Nietschean?" Aeryn asked, before D'Argo could cut-in with a retort. "Never heard of them"  
"We're a simple people. We believe in genealogical perfection, and strive to achieve it by whatever means possible." he again looked at the Luxon behind Aeryn, adding, "Including the subjugation of lesser races." this time D'Argo gave a louder snort, and Aeryn's pulse-pistol touched Tyr's side. He attempted to look as though he hadn't been surprised, when in fact Aeryn had managed to do it so quickly without him noticing.  
"What were you saying about 'lesser races'?" she asked simply.  
"And I could swear you sounded part-Nietzschean." Tyr gave a slight smile in the corner of his mouth as he looked down on her. "A pity, for certain, that you aren't." giving a dark glare, Aeryn put away the pistol and subconsciously moved slightly faster after Crichton.

"Dylan, thanks to Harper, I've restored targeting sensors and sublight engines. However,  
there seems to be a problem. I'm unable to locate the nearest slip-point." Andromeda announced over the comms channel, just as the last of the group reached the Command deck.  
"You mean it's out of range?" Bekka asked.  
"I mean there aren't any. I can't find any evidence of slipstream travel anywhere in the local star systems"  
"How's that possible?" Trance asked innocently from the back of the group.  
"It's not." Dylan answered. He shot a look over at Crichton, who in that single moment seemed to briefly understand.  
"I guess now's not the greatest time to point out that there's an extremely large blip on the sensors, eh boss?" Harper said, pushing a few controls on his nearby panel, changing the main viewer to that of the Andromeda's scan-radius. Sure enough, a blinking symbol flashed-up on the fringes of their range.  
"Any identification, Rommie?" Dylan asked, wondering just how much worse his day could get.  
"No, but that's not surprising considering what else has transpired today." she answered from over next to Trance, who seemed to be feverishly pressing buttons as though in an effort to distract herself.  
"Captain D'Argo." Pilot's voice broke-through over the comms on D'argo's tunic.  
"What is it, Pilot?" he asked quickly.  
"Moya has detected a Skarran destroyer at extreme range, closing quickly." Pilot announced in a state of obvious distress.  
"Skarrans would be...?" Dylan looked over at their guests.  
"Big, lizard-like bad guys. Think Darth Vader bad, only worse." John answered. Seeing Dylan's rather blank expression, he added, "Evil, conquer-the-galaxy types"  
"Sounds like my kind of race." Tyr commented softly.  
"Rommie, let's go to battlestations: I want to be prepared to welcome these Skarrans warmly"  
Dylan ordered.  
"Missile tubes loaded." Rommie replied. John glanced over at her.  
"So you people are pretty well-off on the weapons front, right?" he queried.  
"I'm the most powerful ship in the Systems Commonwealth, if I say so myself." she answered with a sense of pride in her tone, arms folded and looking over at him with something not dissimilar to egotism.  
"How's your ship for armaments? Can she match these Skarrans?" Dylan asked.  
"Moya's a transport. Unarmed." John replied. Aeryn and D'Argo seemed to glare at him for giving that titbit of information away. "Though her starburst is to die for." he added quickly.  
"Unarmed...a rather gutsy method of intergalactic transportation." Tyr nodded. Most of the visitors seemed to glare at him.  
"Dylan, the alien ship appears to be locking it's weapons onto the Moya." Rommie announced.  
"It's Moya. Just Moya." Crichton corrected. He turned to Dylan. "Don't suppose now's the time to ask for a favour"  
"Rommie...lock-onto the newcomer, and open a communications channel"  
"You're going to try to talk to them?" John asked, a little confused.  
"You're frelling insane." D'Argo added.  
"Now I know you're one of Crichton's species." Aeryn put-in.  
"Hey!" John yelled back at them, then looked over at Dylan again. "They're not going to stop for a friendly chat, they're here to board and capture Moya." his voice betrayed a lot more urgency as the Skarran ship closed-in.  
"No response to our hails." Trance said. It seemed to sway Dylan's favour a little.  
"Alright, let's get their attention. Rommie. Tubes one through fifteen...Fire!" he called. On the screen, a stream of yellow orbs reached-out from the Andromeda and struck the incoming ship.  
The attack seemed to do more damage than intended, and within seconds, the Skarran ship was breaking apart. There was a brief silence as Moya's crew took-in the fact that the Andromeda had wiped out a Skarran ship with a fraction of her firepower.  
"Somehow it just doesn't seem fair on the bad guys." Bekka remarked. John looked as though he wanted to say something, but couldn't.  
"Don't get your hopes up." Rommie said from her station, "I'm detecting what appear to be small fighters, moving in on the Leviathan. I won't be able to stop them in time"  
"We've got to get over there and stop them getting to Pilot. I doubt Rygel and Scorpius can handle them alone." Aeryn warned.  
"Get going. Tyr, Rommie, go with them and help out." Dylan said.  
"We don't need help with our own ship." D'Argo answered, obviously taking a dislike to the request that the Nietzschean join them.  
"D, you saw how they dealt with the Skarran destroyer. I think they can help with the Skarrans themselves." John suggested. The Luxon seemed dissatisfied, but accepted the point nonetheless.  
"Just stay out of my way..." he warned, then started off towards the hangar, where their transport pod was parked.  
"I'll go too. Maybe this Pilot of theirs will know some way of finding a slip-point." Bekka said.  
Dylan nodded as she joined the others, and Trance seemed to want to tag-along.  
"And if you'll excuse me for just a couple of hours, I'll be fixing the mess someone made of Rommie's systems." Harper declared, starting for the other exit. To his surprise, Chiana followed,  
leaving Dylan and John in Command.  
"Well, I guess we should compare notes on our respective concepts of 'home'." Dylan said.  
"I guess we could do that. Unless you have cable, that is..." 


	3. Androids and Aliens

PART 3

Boarding a Leviathan was a somewhat new experience for the crew of the Andromeda.  
Trance seemed to be in a world of her own, and Bekka had to nearly drag her through several tiers towards Pilot's wide and open domain. Once there, however, she seemed to snap out of her daydreaming and gaze at Pilot with a warm smile on her face.  
"It's beautiful. And...she's alive?" she asked.  
"Moya is indeed a living ship, yes." Pilot seemed somewhat reluctant, though it was the black-  
clothed figure stood nearby that fully broke the ice first.  
"So you are the ones who claim that you are from some other place in the Universe, is that so"  
he asked.  
"Who're you?" Trance asked, taking an instant dislike to him.  
"My name is Scorpius, my child. Don't be afraid, my appearance is somewhat more intimidating than the creature beneath it." he seemed to force a smile, though it was clear that it didn't suit him too much. Trance deliberately let Bekka stand between them.  
"Don't believe that for a microt." said another voice from behind them. The source seemed to be the slug-like creature hovering towards them in some sort of floating contraption.  
"You do me a great injustice, Dominar." Scorpius bowed just slightly, a mocking smile on his pale expression.  
"Dominar?" Bekka asked quizzically.  
"Dominar Rygel XVI, rightful ruler of the Hynerian Empire." the floating alien replied authoritatively.  
"Oh, I'm sorry, your Highness..." Trance bowed quickly. Bekka simply raised an eyebrow, arms folded across her chest.  
"There's no need to stand on ceremony, my dear. Dominar Rygel's influence extends only as high as that flying throne of his." Scorpius commented. Rygel drifted towards him, eyes narrowed in annoyance. "And please, Dominar, spare us your insightful rhetoric for today. We have far more interesting matters to attend to." he turned and moved slightly closer to Bekka. "I'm told that your ship easily dealt with a Skarran destroyer, despite the fact that they are now on board Moya. I'm eager to hear more about this 'Slipstream' technology you have"  
"Huh!" Rygel grunted. "The only thing I'm sparing in right now is food"  
"Maybe you should show me what you people eat around here?" Trance asked brightly, not really interested in talking Slipstream with Scorpius, who still scared her. Better to hang around with this royal alien, she felt, than with some creepy man. Rygel's wide maw curled into a beam.  
"Why certainly, just follow me, my dear..." he answered, turning and floating towards the exit.  
Trance followed, leaving Bekka to Scorpius' questions.

"So, what are these Skarrans like?" Rommie asked Aeryn, making conversation that wasn't particularly wanted or cared-for.  
"Big. Not particularly friendly." Aeryn answered, hefting her pulse-rifle over one shoulder.  
"Like him, you mean?" Tyr indicated D'Argo, who glared. He was surprising even himself with his self control, given the situation.  
"Tyr..." Rommie sighed. "We're supposed to be helping these people, not antagonising them"  
"You want me to say sorry?" he asked, not expecting much of an answer.  
"Might be nice for a change." she replied. He gave her a look, then followed Aeryn towards the hallway. D'Argo pushed past him quickly, Qualta-blade in hand.  
"I don't see why we should help these people anyway. It's their own problem. I say let them deal with it." Tyr added to the growing list of complaints.  
"Works for me." Aeryn responded from outside. Resigning himself as Rommie strode past him,  
Tyr reluctantly followed.  
"We're helping because it's the right thing to do, because Dylan told us to, and because we're half of the reason why these people have attacked this ship." Rommie explained, already taking her Force-lance in one hand, carefully following Aeryn's lead.  
"It's a bad idea." he repeated.  
"Look at it this way, you might get killed. Then some good would come from the encounter"  
D'Argo commented.  
"We'll see about that." Tyr cut-back.  
"Shut up. They're just up ahead, around the next bend." Aeryn hissed.  
"Get into cover." Rommie indicated to the slight alcove of Moya's corridors. Sulking again, Tyr took up position, readying his own weapon.  
"Let's just get this over with." he muttered.  
From around the corner, a trio of extensively armoured and helmeted Skarrans skulked,  
appearing altogether menacing in the back-light. It didn't take long for them to sight the poorly-  
hidden defenders, and start to train their weapons on them. Aeryn fired first, catching the closest Skarran with a direct hit and knocking him back and down. D'Argo and Rommie added to the firefight, and finally Tyr gave-in and let them have it. The second Skarran staggered back under the force of the barrage, though the third lashed-out, striking Aeryn clean into the wall and out cold.  
Before more energy-bolts could hit him, the Skarran released something from his clawed hand, an energy wave of some kind that Rommie and Tyr had no prior knowledge of. Tyr could feel it take him in it's grip, too strong for him to resist or pull-away from. He groaned as he dropped his weapon and staggered under it's grasp. Before, however, the Skarrans could act on their advantage, however, D'Argo lunged from his cover and tackled the Nietschean full-on, physically dragging him out of their hold.  
"Get off me, creature!" Tyr grunted, attempting to escape D'Argo's grasp. The Luxon simply responded with a scowl and rolled clear of more Skarran fire. Seeing them in danger, Rommie moved forward, blocking a blow from the Skarran trooper and slamming a palm into it's body. The force of the Android's strike was enough to knock the alien reeling over the corpse of his colleague. She turned and delivered another pummelling to the third Skarran, who found it difficult to defend against such an onslaught. Rommie straightened, turned to D'Argo and Tyr, and simply said,  
"Are you two done rolling-around"  
"For an android, you have a remarkably twisted sense of humour." Tyr answered, then turned to D'Argo, who was rising from the deck. "And you, if you touch me again"  
"So much for Nietschean honour." Rommie commented.

"So like I was saying, there's nothing wrong with ships' crews working together, y'know?  
I mean, I'm always saying that we should be helping those less-fortunate than we are, but it's hard,  
and Dylan's always chasing the women. Not like me, I'm the one who puts everything back together when they've made a mess." Harper was rambling. He wasn't so much nervous in front of Chiana, but more like attempting to hit on her whilst working on fixing the rest of the Andromeda's damaged systems.  
"Is that right?" Chiana answered rhetorically.  
"Hell yeah! Sometimes it's hard being a diplomat and a genius all in one lifetime." Harper twirled one of his tools, then fumbled it into the open circuitry he was working on.  
"Harper..." Rommie's holographic form appeared opposite him, causing both Harper and Chiana to jump at the sudden materialization.  
"It wasn't me, I swear!" he blurted.  
"I hope you're doing that carefully. I'd hate to think of all the mishaps that might occur if you accidentally caused a power-surge." she commented.  
"You wouldn't. You'd miss me." he answered, clearly still taken off-guard.  
"Miss you making a mess of my systems?" she asked with raised eyebrow.  
"Okay, okay, I'll be careful..." he relented unhappily as Rommie faded from view. He glanced over at Chiana. "See what I have to put up with"  
"You poor thing." she smiled, peering over at what he was doing.  
"I won't even tell you about the long hours, the misreatment, the"  
"Harper." Rommie's voice warned.  
"Alright!" he whined, shutting-up and getting back to what he was doing. 


End file.
